familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Madurai district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Tamil Nadu | subdivision_type2 = Metro | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = Municipal Corporations | subdivision_name3 = Madurai | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = Capital | seat = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Madurai | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title1 = Collector | leader_name1 = Mr.Ansul Misra IAS | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 3741.73 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 3,041,038 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = 823 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Tamil | demographics1_title2 = Other | demographics1_info2 = Tamil, Telegu, Sourashtra, English, Hindi | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 625001 | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = 0452 | registration_plate = TN-58, TN-59www.tn.gov.in | blank1_name_sec1 = Coastline | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = Largest city | blank2_info_sec1 = Madurai | blank3_name_sec1 = Sex ratio | blank3_info_sec1 = ♂-50.5% / ♀-49.5% | blank4_name_sec1 = Literacy | blank4_info_sec1 = 81.5% | blank5_name_sec1 = Lok Sabha constituency | blank5_info_sec1 = 1 | blank6_name_sec1 = Vidhan Sabha constituency | blank6_info_sec1 = 10 | blank7_name_sec1 = IUCN category | blank7_info_sec1 = | website = | footnotes = }} Madurai district is one of the 32 districts of the state of Tamil Nadu, in southeastern India. The city of Madurai serves as the district headquarters. It houses the world famous Sri Meenakshi Sundareshwarar temple and is situated on the banks of river Vaigai. Thiruparankundram is one of the major tourist place in the district. Kazimar Periya Pallivasal and Madurai Maqbara in Kazimar Street are the oldest and major Islamic symbols in the city. History Madurai, also known as "Athens of the East". The main kingdoms which ruled Madurai during various times are the Pandyas and the Nayaks. Madurai is nicknamed "Thoonga Nagaram", roughly translated as, "city that never sleeps". Madurai is called as temple city Blocks Madurai district comprises 13 Blocks.The Blocks become the best part of administration due to the number of villages in the district where rural administration is done by the Block hq. The Blocks are sub-divided by Firkas *Thiruparankundram -- 7 Revenue Firkas *T.Kallupatti -- 3 Revenue Firkas *Tirumangalam -- 3 Revenue Firkas *Kalligudi *Sedapatti *Usilampatti *Vadipatti *Melur *Madurai West *Madurai East *Kottampatti *Alanganallur *Chellampattihttp://www.madurai.tn.nic.in/block.html Divisions ]] Madurai district comprises seven Taluks. *Madurai (North) *Madurai (South) *Tirumangalam *Peraiyur *Usilampatti *Vadipatti *Melur Political Divisions | align="center" | Thirupparankundram | align="center" bgcolor="90EE90"|DMDK | align="center" | A. K. T. Raja |- | align="center" | Usilampatti | align="center" bgcolor="90EE90"|AIFB | align="center" | P. V. Kathiravan |- | align="center" | Madurai North | align="center" bgcolor="90EE90"|AIADMK | align="center" | A. K. Bose |- | align="center" | Melur | align="center" bgcolor="90EE90"|AIADMK | align="center" | R. Samy |- | align="center" | Madurai East | align="center" bgcolor="90EE90"|AIADMK | align="center" | K. Tamilarasan |- | align="center" | Madurai Central | align="center" bgcolor="90EE90"|DMDK | align="center" | R.Sundarrajan |- | align="center" | Sholavandan | align="center" bgcolor="90EE90"|AIADMK | align="center" | M. V. Karuppaiah |- | align="center" | Tirumangalam | align="center" bgcolor="90EE90"|AIADMK | align="center" | M. Muthuramalingam |- | align="center" | Madurai South | align="center" bgcolor="90EE90"|CPI-M | align="center" | R. Annadurai |- | align="center" | Madurai West | align="center" bgcolor="90EE90"|AIADMK | align="center" | K. Raju |- bgcolor="#cccccc" valign="top" !Lok Sabha Constituency !Political Party !Elected Representative |- | align="center" | Madurai | align="center" bgcolor="FF6666"|DMK | align="center" | M.K. Azhagiri |- | style="font-size: 80%" colspan=3 bgcolor="#cceeff" align="center"| Source: Indian Elections / Election Commission of India. |- |} Demographics According to the 2011 census Madurai district has a population of 3,041,038, roughly equal to the nation of Oman or the US state of Iowa. This gives it a ranking of 119th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 17.95 %. Madurai has a sex ratio of 990 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 81.66 %. Madurai district population is about 3,041,038 as of 2011,http://www.census.tn.nic.in/whatsnew/ppt_total2011.pdf with a decennial growth rate of 18%. The 60% of the district is urbanised, and the literacy rate of the district is about 81.7%. Tourist attraction * Kutladampatti falls * Madurai Meenakshiamman temple * AlagarKoil * Theppakulam, Vandiyur * Thirupparankundram Murugan Temple * Thirumalai Nayakar Mahal * 1000 kal Mandapam * Gandhi Museum * Eco park * Kuruvithurai Vallaba Perumal Temple * Vaigai Dam nearby * Anaipatti Anjaneyar Temple * Kodaikkanal nearby * Suruli falls nearby.Suruli Falls Suruli falls Geography Climate References External links *Madurai District *Madurai Blog - for Madurai improvement Category:Madurai district Category:Districts of Tamil Nadu